


Easter Basket

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Easter, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: There’s wrappers and paper confetti all over the table, and on the corner the basket sits, the gray and white plush bunny almost moking him. He should really clean up the evidence before Sam or Dean find him but it is futile even if he could move without pain there’s no denying the once full off candy basket now sits devoid of anything but paper and the stuffed toy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Easter Basket

Jack knew it was a bad idea. He knew it. He knew before he did it, he knew it while he was doing it, and he certainly knew it now. But it was all just so tempting! He thought he’d just steal one little piece of chocolate from the bottom of the colorful basket and his dads would never know!

There’s wrappers and paper confetti all over the table, and on the corner the basket sits, the gray and white plush bunny almost moking him. He should really clean up the evidence before Sam or Dean find him but it is futile even if he could move without pain there’s no denying the once full off candy basket now sits devoid of anything but paper and the stuffed toy. 

-

“What the-Jack?” Dean was not expecting the sight that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen for a beer, the Nephelim he and his brother considered their son curled up asleep on top of the kitchen table, surrounded by candy wrappers. No wondering who was the perpatrator on the attack of the Easter basket, the kids hands and face were covered in a thin layer of chocolate and sugar. 

“Hey, you gotta wake up bud no sleeping on top of the table.” Dean gently shakes the kid awake, stopping when Jack curls up even tighter in pain, “Jack, exactly how much chocolate did you eat?” he asks concerned. 

“All of it.” Jack moans in pain, clutching at his cramping stomach. 

“All of it?”

“Uh-huh. And all the marshmallows too.”

“I’m not going to bother asking what you were thinking, you clearly weren't,” Dean says as he picks Jack up, “Don't even think of throwing up on me.” 

-

“What do you mean he ate all his Easter chocolate? You were supposed to watching him Dean!” 

“How was I suppossed to know that? Besides you were the one who bought him the stupid basket in the first place!”

“He’s a kid! And I only got him the basket because he kept asking for one, he rarely asks for things Dean! You know if I hadn’t gotten it for him, you would have.”

Dean runs a hand over his frustrated face, Sam is not wrong, Jack rarely asks for things, material things at least so he and Sam are both guilty of indulging him whenever he wants a candy or a small toy, “Can you just buy some medicine for him on your way home?”

-

It’s a heartwarming sight. Dean leaning back against the headboard of their bed, Jack snuggled against his side, the tv softly playing Scooby-Doo reruns, “How’s he doing?” he asks softly not wanting to disturb the sleeping occupant in the room. 

“Better. He stopped throwing up around 10 minutes ago before falling back asleep.” 

Sam sits on the edge of the bed and gently runs his hands through Jack hair waking the young Nephilim, “Hey baby, I got you some medicine to help you feel better.”

Jack watches wearily as Sam looks through the bag at his feet, and burrows further into Dean’s side when he spots the clear bottle filled with red liquid in his dad’s hand. He remembers the first time he got sick and tasted the stuff, nothing that tastes that disgusting can be good for you.

“Jack, hey c’mon buddy you gotta take the medicine.” Dean says as he forces him into a sitting position. 

“Noooo,” Jack whines hiding his face against Dean’s shoulder, “I don’t want to, it tastes gross.” 

Sam can’t help his smile at his child’s anctics, “Jack,” he says waiting for the kid to look at him before continuing, “if you drink this, Dean will let you watch Lilo & Stitch on the big screen that’s in his cave.”

Jack’s eyes light up at the mention of his favorite Disney movie, and he looks at Dean to see if what Sam said is true, that he can watch it on the big screen TV, “Will you watch it with me? Both of you?”

“Sure,” Dean answers as he grabs the little cup with medicine Sam was holding out and hands it to Jack, “we’ll both watch it with you. Can even turn it into a family movie night- but only if you take your medicine without complaint.”

“Okay” replies Jack before reluctantly drinking the sickly red liquid.

-

“You were right,” Dean whispers taking a pull from his beer. At his brothers confused expression he elaborates further, “When you yelled at me on the phone earlier. You were right, I should have kept a closer eye on him.”

“No.” Sam shakes his head, “Dean, I wasnt right. I-I overreacted. I know he’s not like a human little kid, and you had no way of knowing he was going to eat so much candy he made himself sick. It’s just-” he wrings his hands together on his lap as he tries to think of how to put his thougts into words. “He’s so mature sometimes, and I know he’s grown up but he’s still a kid in so many ways, and he’s **_our_** kid I-” 

Dean reaching over and grabbing one of his hands stops him, “Hey, I get it. Sammy, I’m still trying to figure out this Nephilim parenting thing too, and I can’t make promises that we’ll ever have it a hundred percent figured out but I can promise you we’re in this _together_.” 

“Together. I like the sound of that.” Sam says with a smile.

“So do I, Sammy. Now, come here.” 

"What? Why?” 

“Just come here.” 

Dean tugs on Sam’s hand until he stands up from his recliner, pulling him to sit on his lap when he stands in front of him saying, “Jack got a full basket of sugar. I know for a fact you got yourself one of those more sugar than coffee lattes you like so much when you were running errands this morning. So, where’s my Easter sugar?” before puckering his lips. 

Sam covers his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter, “That is so stupid”, he says before giving Dean a kiss. 

Dean looks up at him with a wide smile replying as he moves in for another kiss, “It worked didn’t it” 

“Yeah, it did,” Sam replies leaning down and softly kissing him again. Separating when they hear Jack move. “Should we move him to his room?” 

On the floor in front of them, on top of the fluffiest comforter they own and surronded by pillows and blankets is Jack peacefully sleeping, plush bunny in hand. 

“Nah let him sleep,” Dean kicks his reclainer back, holding Sam tight against him, “besides this is my favorite part of the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anything Easter themed but then I got the idea in my head of Sam coming home from running errands to find Jack cuddled up to Dean's side because he made himself sick by eating too much Easter candy, and that idea turned into this fic. I would have preferred to have posted it on actual Easter Sunday but this was a very spur of the moment fic so a couple hours late is no big deal. 
> 
> The idea for Lilo & Stitch being Jack's favorite Disney movie came because I watched the movie on Saturday and it gave me the headcanon that this would be Jack's favorite Disney movie because he can relate to the story and see a bit of himself in that character of Stitch. 
> 
> There's a blink and you'll miss it reference to a past sick!Jack fic of mine 'One night, Two nights...', get yourself a cookie if you spot it, so this could be considered as taking place in that universe.
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr: CanonicallySoulmates


End file.
